


You and Me

by orphan_account



Series: All These Little Things [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, daddies!Seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a horrible idea. He had a feeling that Kurt would freak out when he found out that he’d married Sebastian. Well, most of the New Directions would probably freak out. The only ones that did know were Santana and Brittney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> desiprincess on on tumblr requested "If we run out of things to talk about killer, I can just bring up your ass" + Seblaine

Blaine fidgeted from his position in the hallway and resituated his daughter, Elizabeth, on his hip. He was staring at the choir room door, too nervous to go in. It’s been ten years since he last saw Kurt – and the other New Directions – and he wasn’t looking forward to seeing him again. He’s not sure why he even accepted Rachel’s invitation to the “New Directions Reunion.”

This was a horrible idea. He had a feeling that Kurt would freak out when he found out that he’d married Sebastian. Well, most of the New Directions would probably freak out. The only ones that did know were Santana and Brittney.

“Come on it won’t be so bad,” Sebastian slipped his free hand into Blaine’s, his other hand occupied by Lydia, their five year old daughter.

“Won’t be so bad?” Blaine groaned. “It’ll be awful. What will we even talk about? It’s been ten years since I last saw these guys. Ten _years_ , Seb. All our interests have probably changed.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll figure something out. You’re a great conversationalist.” He leaned closer to his husband and whispered in his ear. “And if we really do run out of things to talk about, Killer, I could just bring up your ass. Or other parts. Both are _amazing_ to look at.” He smirked when Blaine turned a violent shade of red. He loved that he could still elicit that reaction from Blaine even though his husband was _far_ from an innocent virgin.

“You are not going to talk about my… _that_ ,” he whispered, mindful of the five year old looking up at him with curiosity. “Especially not in front of our children and the people I went to high school with.”

“Fine, I won’t. Now let’s just go in the room now.”

Blaine looked at Sebastian skeptically but allowed his husband to lead him into the choir room. He really wouldn’t put it past Sebastian to bring up his ass _or_ his dick in a conversation – he’d done if before (luckily Cooper had found the whole conversation hilarious and hadn’t mentioned it to their parents). They were two of Sebastian’s favorite topics and he loved to make Blaine blush.

Blaine glanced around the room. His shoulders sagged in relief when he noticed Kurt wasn’t there yet. He knew it was only putting off the inevitable, but still, he wasn’t ready to deal with his ex-fiancé. They hadn’t exactly parted on good terms and he knew that Kurt would be angry that Blaine had married Sebastian.

“Papa.” Lydia tugged on Sebastian’s hand, gazing up at him with her honey colored eyes. “Cookies?” She pointed at the refreshments table.

Sebastian frowned down at her hopeful face – there was no way of knowing if she’d be able to eat anything at the table – but that didn’t deter the little girl. Lydia pulled out her puppy dog eyes, knowing that her papa wouldn’t be able to refuse.  

Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh. “I see your daddy taught you how to manipulate me with those eyes.” He peeked at Blaine out of the corner of his eye to see his husband grin cheekily at him. “I’ll take a look.” Sebastian relented. “But you might not be able to eat any of it, so be prepared for that.” He warned before his daughter could get too excited.

“Okay, Papa.” She nodded her enthusiastically and then proceeded to pull Sebastian in the direction of the cookies.

Blaine bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at the somewhat disgruntled expression that Sebastian threw him. He knew his husband well enough to see the look of adoration for their daughter behind the poor mask of annoyance. He wasn’t the same man that Blaine had met in high school, he’d matured and grown into a loving, caring man. He also turned out to be quite the family man, much to Blaine’s surprise – and pleasure.

“Blaine? Is that you?”

Blaine stiffened when he recognized that voice. He wasn’t ready for this. He took one last glance at Sebastian – who appeared to be reading the ingredients on a box of cookies – and turned around, plastering a smile on his face. “Hey, Kurt!”

Kurt hadn’t changed much in the ten years since they’d last talked. His hair was still perfectly sculpted and his eyes were still those piercing blue. Kurt gave Blaine that smile that Blaine knew was reserved for him. It used to make his stomach flutter but this time it didn’t.

“You’re married?” Kurt asked, smile slipping from his face as he eyed the ring on Blaine’s finger. He’d been hoping – however ridiculous the idea was – that the child wasn’t Blaine’s but the ring on the man’s finger (mostly) confirmed it that she was Blaine’s.

Blaine nodded. “This is Lizzie,” he said in answer to Kurt’s unasked question.

“Daaaaaaaadddyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!”

Blaine almost toppled over from the unexpected attack on his leg but a hand reached out from behind him and steadied him. “The cookies had macadamia nuts in them so she couldn’t have any.” Sebastian sighed. “Kurt.” Sebastian acknowledge the other man when he noticed who Blaine had been talking to.

“Papa wouldn let me have cookies!” Lydia whined, tugging on the hem of Blaine’s shirt

Blaine passed Elizabeth over to Sebastian then knelt down next Lydia. “Papa had a good reason for not giving you cookies. Did he tell you why he said no?”

Lydia nodded. “Papa said dey had mac’damia nuts in dem and he said I couldn had dem cuz I swell up an can’t breave when I eat dem.”

“That’s right.” Blaine agreed. “It’s bad when you can’t breathe. Papa’s only looking out for you. Okay?” Blaine patted the top of her dark curls when she nodded and then stood up. “Sorry about that.” He apologized to Kurt.

“You married _Sebastian_?” Kurt asked incredusouly.

Blaine slipped his hand into Sebastian’s. “Yes.”

“I’m… happy for you.” Kurt muttered, though he didn’t look too happy – a look of nausea was on his face. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“That actually went better than expected.” Sebastian commented.

Blaine glanced at his husband. “Yeah, I’m surprised.”

Sebastian snaked his arm around Blaine’s waist. “What do you say about leaving the kids with Santana and Britt and then having some _fun_?”

Blaine pulled his husband into a kiss. “Mmm, that sounds nice.” He mumbled against Sebastian’s lips.


End file.
